Angels in Grey
by ChocolateSins
Summary: A twisted tale of the demon of Lust preying on a not so sweet angel. Written by a non religious person. Yaoi, Akuroku, mentions of Zemyx. Sugar sweet ending.


'_**Tell me what I should believe, and I'll follow you to hell as long as I can be in your heart' **_

**Axel's POV**

As long as people have existed they had their beliefs of what happened after they died. Some feared it, some looked forward to it, but they all agreed on one thing. There was a dark and light. Why they prefer the light over dark is a mystery to me when the dark side so much more fun.

I mean, humans had no trouble succumbing to their instincts when they could no longer control it, but there was that pesky guilt issue. And those times when they couldn't suppress those instincts were quite common, but those guilty consciences seemed to drive some of them insane, even to the point of confessing those deeds to others. I didn't understand the trouble it caused them. For me, it was easy to just do as I wished. Even just looking at me is enough to tell I don't give a shit about what's right or wrong, it's all about fun.

Besides guilt, there's another little issue people like me have to deal with, actually, there's quite a few of them. Angels, the so called pure hearted beings that religious nutcases dream of becoming. From my eyes, these are the most boring and hypocritical creatures in existence, not counting humans. Demons are much more my type of people, careless, impulsive, and great for parties. Unfortunately, me and my friends have to deal with these angels on no-man's-land on nearly daily bases. It figures the town dubbed as No-man's-land is called Twilight Town, a place between the light and dark. This poor little town is the verbal battleground for demons and angels, unfortunately both their so called God and our lazy leader opted to keep all of us from fighting a stalemate. Didn't mean we had to like it.

But I will give this town one compliment; the people sure knew how to party. The best place being a nightclub that had some of the best drinks around, ironically called Paradise. This was my usual spot after the sun set; unfortunately I had to hide all that made me a proud demon.

_I miss my wings_. I sighed, staring into the light amber liquid in my glass. Every drink did nothing but fan the flames in my gut, urging me to burn something or make some random target cry out for me. I wasn't the only demon here, agreement or not no demon went anywhere without at least two others, the same for the angels. I've never actually even seen these stuck up creatures; I'm usually too busy partying or fun things like that. Demyx was one of my companions tonight, the other being the ever quiet, yet useful, Zexion. Demyx was possibly the sloth of the demons, being laid back and the most innocent of us, yet still had his dark side when someone manages to finally tick him off. Zexion….was dull, weak and a bookworm, but he did know how to manipulate someone. They were sitting on either side of me, yet I was the only one drinking alcohol. What's the fun in that?

_Wimps. _ I sighed, draining my glass and ordering another before the glass even hit the counter. A devilish smile, fitting to my true nature, stretched across my lips at the clear expression of fear on the bartender's face.

The bar was empty but for us, so it wasn't as if the bartender could _ignore_ me when I flagged him down for another.

Zexion sighed. "Honestly, are you going to drink all night?"

Demyx nuzzled Zexion's shoulder. "Probably," he answered for me. "He seems to love the stuff."

You could hear the bartender's fear in his hesitant footsteps as he approached, could see it in the way he took the glass from in front of me and the way he spilled the bourbon as he refilled it. I restrained my desire to hiss at the waste of liquor. Honestly. Fucking clumsy humans could fuck up anything.

"Calm yourself, Axel. You're scaring the human," Zexion muttered.

This time, I didn't restrain my desire to growl. "I _like_ scaring the human."

"Well it'll blow our cover." Zexion sighed as Demyx laid his head against the counter, deciding it was a good place for a nap.

"And you're not drinking in a bar won't?"

"I _like_ not smelling like a cheap whore."

"Ah, but I'm the best damn whore you've ever seen, _Zexy_." I teased him with Demyx's little nickname for him. Zexion blushed angrily, glaring at the counter and grumbling under his breath. This sight was enough to put me in better spirits, draining the now filled glass of bourbon just as quick as the first and licked up the side where it had spilled. I didn't have to say anything for the idiot to refill it again, spinning in my chair enough to glance at the door just as it opened. Zexion followed my gaze once the door opened, distracting him from amusing himself by patting Demyx's hair and receiving rhythmic growls form the now sleeping Sloth. Three people I immediately identified as angels walked in, two boys and one girl. The triangle was led by a blond boy who looked generally ticked off, the other two being a blond girl and a brunette who must have been related to the blond boy. Yes, I mean boy, the kid couldn't have been older than 16, around Zexion's assumed age. If I didn't know this kid was an angel I would have had to screw him: he was a nice piece of eye candy. With messy gravity-defying hair, bright blue eyes, soft-looking pink lips, and a nicely-shaped body, there was no way this could be a pure angel. If anything, he looked a step away from a demon by the sharp look in his eyes. Said eyes were quick to meet mine in a harsh glare, but he approached anyway with the other two close behind. The other boy and girl had insanely similar eyes, and the girl was like a female version of him, only much more timid and pure-looking. It made me sick to see the other too seem so scared to be in a bar, but unaffected by being close to three demons. All the same, a bit of small talk wouldn't hurt.

"What brings you here, blondie?" I asked casually, smiling at the irritated groan I heard from him.

"Same as you, fire crotch." _Hmm, blondie's got a mouth on him, wonder how well I can make him use it._ Yes, I was a pervert, the embodiment of lust really, which was probably why the first thought I had of him was one of him screaming under me as I fucked him. Such an act _was_ sort of frowned upon, but I bet it'll feel good, which is good enough for me not to care.

"I thought angels don't drink." I said in a joking manner, whispering so I wouldn't be heard by the bartender.

"I thought demons were supposed to be scary." He said after sending the bartender off with his order of a tequila sunrise, a rather fruity drink in my book. It came back a little under 30 seconds later and the kid shooed the man away with a small glare.

"I don't know about scary, but I'm sure I can make you scream." I winked, timing my words so I finished my comment, which was really an offer, just as he took a sip. If it was anything more than a sip, I'd feel bad for the liquid to be sprayed out those perfect lips. He looked back to me with a bright blush, but this blush failed to match the anger in the blond's eyes.

"Only if it's while I'm running away." The blond snapped back with quite a bit of venom in his voice, but it only made me want him more. Was it so wrong, to want to taint an angel? The very concept was possibly the most fun and rewarding thing I could think of. Especially since it included screwing him; I bet he had a nice tight ass, sure looked like it anyway.

My eyes moved to his neck as his head leaned back enough to drain a bit more of his drink, feeling the urge to bite that flawless pale skin. I wanted to mark it or cut it and bring out dark rubies on ivory, but that would make me a sadist. Good thing I don't care. _Fuck I want him._ I looked over to Zexion, who looked back at me warningly as if reading my thoughts. He turned in his barstool towards the other two angels.

"The two of us are leaving; it'd only be fair for you two to leave as well if you have no business here." Zexion spoke firmly, a tone he almost always had with anyone besides the now half asleep Demyx. The brunette looked a little uncertain, but wasn't as clearly nervous about leaving Blondie alone as the blond girl.

"Can you handle yourself Roxas?" _So that's his name. I like Blondie better._

"Yeah Sora. Take Namine back and I'll get back to you later." Roxas, as he was apparently called, said in what could be called a gentle order, smiling to this Sora kid. Sora pushed the nervous girl out of the bar, softly speaking words of encouragement of how Roxas would be fine with only one demon. _Seems I'm being underestimated._ I didn't like this, but now that I was alone, I could do whatever I wanted to this blue eyed beauty. Of course it'd be a little bit of work, but I think the rewards will well surpass the costs of tainting him.

The second his tequila was gone he ordered another, but I decided to interrupt this order.

"Two bourbons." Instantly I was glared at. "What? Tequila is weak, if you're going to party then do it right."

"I'm not partying; this wouldn't be a place to do it."

"What, are you forbidden to have fun or something?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Not exactly, we're just not allowed to indulge in certain things."

"And yet you're here, drinking." I chuckled, watching as his face turned towards frustration.

"So I like breaking a rule or two, I'm still nothing like you."

"I don't know about that Roxy." There was a sudden burn across my cheek, Roxas' hands clenched into tight fists. The little brat slapped me….hmm…feisty. _This will be more fun than I thought._

"I'm NOT like you fucking demons!" He growled, making me like him all the more.

"Well you're certainly not like those angels." His anger vanished as these words passed my lips, his disheartened expression almost breaking the heart I wasn't even sure I had.

"It's not like I can change that without lying." He sighed, snatching his untouched bourbon just as I was about to rescue it from its neglect.

"So you are somewhat like me." I chuckled, watching him swallow half the glass in one gulp. Did he like exposing his throat to me or something?

"How so?" His grumble of a question indicated his decent into drunkenness, meaning I didn't have to keep this nice charade up for much longer if I kept him drinking like me.

"You like doing what you shouldn't."

"You're allowed to do things you shouldn't though, demons have nothing to lose." Another sigh, I liked it much better when he was angry. More importantly, it seemed angels were misled.

"Is that what you think?"

"It's true isn't it? You're all supposed to be the lowest of the low. Can't sink any lower if you're already at the bottom."

"Ah. While that's true, it's more fun at the bottom 'cause all you can do is go up. We screw up too much, we lose respect. Things like ranking, power, and respect matter with demons. I'd imagine it's similar with angels as well."

"Pretty much, only more pressure not to fall. It's so annoying" He scoffed, crossing his arms over the counter.

"I bet it is," I told him smoothly, sympathizing with the poor emo blondie.

He finished the glass and slammed it down on the bar, hard enough to break the glass. "Don't patronize me!"

I put up my hands, the universal white-flag gesture. "I'm not. The pressure is annoying as hell!"

"Is that supposed to be some weak ass pun?" Okay, I liked him feisty, but I did not like being yelled at. If I wanted to be screamed at I'd go back to Hell and visit a certain nymph.

"No, it was me trying to make a civil conversation! If you don't want me to talk to you then fine-" _I'll rape you and be done._ "-but I don't need to be fucking yelled at. I'm right next to you, geez." With a heavy breath I ordered another bourbon for myself. If Blondie wanted one he could get it himself, but I needed to calm down before something spontaneously combusted. Probably the bartender if he kept avoiding this side of the corner. It wasn't like he had any other customers right now. I heard a deep sigh from the blond next to me, smiling internally as he got himself a bourbon as well. _Yay I'm influencing him._

"Sorry I yelled…"

"Apology accepted Roxy, shall we kiss on it?" _Whoops, did I say that out loud?_

"What?" He looked over to me. I guess he must have been distracted by something.

"Nothing." I feigned innocence, which he didn't buy.

"I somehow doubt that, but whatever." He shrugged; snatching his glass from the bartender's hand before the poor soul even had a chance to set it on the counter.

"So Roxas…" _Roxy sounds cuter_. "Who were the two you were with?"

"My brother and sister. Why?"

"Just curious of how they looked so much like you. It makes sense now."

"And the two that were with you?"

"Good friends of mine." I answered with a bright smile; showing off my teeth and watching him shiver.

"Why was one sleeping?" He asked after turning to stare into his glass.

"Because he's our sloth."

"Sloth? Where's the other six?" He didn't have to ask the full question for me to understand.

"There are only a total of three who are fitting enough to have those names. Everyone else is a blend of the so called sins. "

"Who are the other two?" He asked warily.

"Well, we have this one guy who is wrath half the time, scary as fuck. The other is lust, and that's me baby," I winked at him, getting slapped for the second time today. At least this time was lighter.

"Should have guessed." He sighed, but didn't seem affected by my obvious advances. _I don't think I like that._

"Yes you should have, but enough about that. What are you doing after you're done here?" He shrugged indifferently, sipping from his glass.

"Find a place to crash most likely."

"Why not crash with me?"

"Because I'm sane."

"You can't decide that." I pointed out with a laugh, draining my glass in one breath and looking over to him. "Wanna race me, Blondie?"

"I am _**not**_ getting drunk around a fucking demon." I held back a mischievous smile, instead putting on a disappointed face.

"I guess you're right. I forgot angels couldn't hold their liquor. I bet you're already buzzed. Such a lightweight." I sighed sympathetically. Instantly I heard a growl, glancing over to see Roxas' face flushed red with anger and his body shaking. _I win._

"Don't underestimate me, fire crotch! " He was so fun to tease. _One more should do it._

"I'm not; I'm just saying Angels seem to be _weak_ to alcohol. There's nothing wrong with being a lightweight." That seemed to get the explosion I wanted. His face quickly grew red in anger. Teeth clenched tight, the glass in his hand broke under his grip. Of course none of the glass cut him, but did rush the bartender over.

"I'll show you who's a lightweight!" _Yep, he's defiantly different from the other angels. I fucking love it!_

The bartender hurriedly cleaned away the shattered glass, but the angel paid it no mind.

"Can we get a little vodka over here?" I asked semi-politely.

"S-sure," the bartender stuttered, moving away from the very pissed-off angel.

I smirked at the bartender. I'd been here enough that he knew to take that as a bad sign. Roxas held a steady glare at the counter, not looking up as a glass of vodka was placed in front of each of us. I reached out for mine the same time Roxas took his and drained it in less than 10 seconds. This possibly was the hottest thing I had seen him do yet. His piercing blue eyes gazed over towards me, watching as I smiled and downed my own glass in a similar manner. _I'll play his game, but he'll wish I hadn't._

After a few rounds Roxas finally cooled down. By that, of course, I meant he could hardly see straight enough to grab the glass in front of him.

"Had enough yet, Roxas?" I purred his name; loving the pink blush across his cheeks brighten in response to my voice.

"N-no…." His growl was more of a cute whine now. I shrugged, filling our glasses myself with the bottle the bartender had left behind. I drank mine quickly, unaffected by the large amount of alcohol in my system. I would say it was the alcohol's fault for my nerves burning to jump this drunken blond in front of me, if I wanted to lie. There was a good reason I was called Lust as a side name, and this poor angel was soon going to learn why.

"You sure, you look a little buzzed." I said as an understatement. He looked more than a little buzzed with his cute pink blush and unfocused eyes.

"'M not buzzed fire crotch. " He half giggled, unaware of how fucking sexy his voice was right now. Maybe that was just the urge to jump him talking.

"Whatever you say, Blondie." I shrugged; filling his glass again and watching his hand shake as he tried drinking from it again. I knew all this wouldn't kill him, but he'd probably have one hell of a hangover in the morning. I probably still should have stopped him from drinking anymore; he was already well over drunk enough for me to get away with doing what I wanted to him. With this as my final decision, I drained the rest of the bottle and grinned at Roxas' annoyed expression.

"Show off." Blondie mumbled, almost pouting in the direction of his half empty glass.

"How about we call it a tie, since all the vodka's gone?"

"But….you cheated!"

"It's not cheating if I would have won anyway." My reply seemed to go right over his head. His pretty glazed eyes looked straight into mine, and for the first time tonight they weren't filled with unreasoned hate or annoyance. Right now he just looked interested and it was still cute. A swift glance to the bartender wordlessly told him I'd be leaving; his fearful expression bringing a wide grin to my lips as I stood.

Roxas didn't get a chance of protest as I pulled him up by his small wrist and dragged him out of the bar by it. I don't know if Zexion and Demyx would be back at the hotel we were staying at yet, but I was grateful that we each had our separate rooms. Within 10 minutes I had got the barely resistant blond to my room, which wasn't prepared for a decent guest and probably never will be as long as I'm here. I had forgotten to ring room service to fix the bed and change the bed sheets, which were burned and torn in various spots. Roxas didn't even seem to notice this, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the messy bed. _Guess I got him drunk enough._ I thought with an internal laugh. I _had_ planned to just pounce him, but I found myself frozen to the spot at the pure look of innocence in his eyes. _Forget pouncing him, I want to make sure I taint him. _Okay I had issues. His innocent eyes were cute, but I bet he'll be hotter with those eyes clouded in pleasure. _Let's see how fast I can make this angel fall._

He finally noticed my grinning from across the room; maybe he felt like he was being preyed upon. If he did, he was right. With four or five strides I reached the bed from the now closed door, thanks to my long legs. Roxas just looked at me, letting me push him down so he was lying back on the bed.

"What are you-" I interrupted him before he could finish his question

"I never introduced myself. The name's Axel."

"Axel…" He whispered my name and it took all the self control I had to not rape him. Did he even realize how he sounded right now!

"Got it memorized, Blondie? 'Cause you're going to be screaming it soon enough."

He didn't even seem to register my cocky response, so I just claimed his lips with mine, intent on _showing_ him what I meant. Of course he didn't respond to the kiss either, he probably didn't even realize I was kissing him. I'll have to change that. I Kept Roxas firmly pinned to the bed, shifting so I could press certain parts of my body against him to free my hands. These parts were one of my knees to his groin and my hips against his, but I didn't let his hands go just yet. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, tickling him and getting his lips to part just long enough for my tongue to slip through his lips. From the corner of my vision I saw his blush brighten, not from the alcohol this time. _He's cute._ Was my only thought as I broke the kiss and half straddled his hips to get a better look of his face. He was just now looking confused over what had just happened, looking up to him with curious eyes.

"Thing's won't be as fun if we're not ourselves. Why don't you show me your wings and I'll show you mine."

"But…I'm not supposed to." He mumbled cutely, eyes shifting away from mine as they tried piercing into him.

"Do you always do what you're supposed to?" I asked. Roxas giggled softly, maybe amused at the internal answer. A small nod was all I got before a soft ring of light faded into view above his hair. White feathered wings followed with an almost sparkling effect from the sheer shade of white, a color that would be blinding in the sun no doubt. _With wings that pure a color I really want to taint them too._ A wicked grin lit my lips, and he actually noticed this.

"Axel?" _Stop saying my name like that or I might take you now. _ My warning had no effect outside of my head, but he of all people should know how his voice is sounding now.

"Guess it's my turn now, huh?" I chuckled darkly. In a much less sparkly fashion than Roxas I let my wings come to view as well as the spaded tail from the base of my spine. My wings were black and had a thin leather look to them, veins visible in spots but they were tougher than they looked. They were built to take the heat and take a hit; I did like playing rough after all. Of course my tail was black as well, flicking side to side and resembling a cat's tail as they playfully planned a little bird's doom. And this beautiful bird in front of me was my prey tonight.

Roxas' eyes widened in amazement as he looked at my wings; his pale hand flexing as if he wanted to touch them.

"Never seen a demon revealed before Roxy?" He didn't seem to hear, or mind, my nickname for him. Maybe because he was drunk, or maybe because he really didn't care, but his eyes stayed on my wings with a child-like wonder.

"Never." I chuckled at his honesty, wondering what else I could get him to admit.

"Then it's fair. If I had known an angel's wings were that bright I would have brought shades." _Okay, joke time over. _I told myself as I kissed him more aggressively than I allowed myself before. I didn't ask for permission to slip my tongue into his mouth, just catching him on surprise and rubbing mine against his in a quick, yet effective, display of dominance. For a second there was a fragment of resistance, but either his drunken mind made him give up this useless battle or he liked it. Either way worked for me.

As I greedily rubbed and sucked on his tongue I started trying to take off his shirt. The blasted thing absolutely _refused_ to behave, so I just dug my claws into it and ripped it; sitting up to rid his body of the shreds of his shirt. I instantly saw the faint red scratches on his chest and stomach from where my claws had ripped through the fabric too close to his skin and felt a little bad for it. That was, however, until I heard his soft moan and saw his bright pink blush. _Either he likes pain or likes me being aggressive, either way I just won the fucking lottery._ I was going to _really_ enjoy this, even if I couldn't be _too_ rough with his body.

I stared at his blush for a moment before savagely attacked his neck with hard sucks and soft bites. This brought Blondie back to his senses for a moment.

"A-Axel! Sto-" I stopped his half-protest on the spot by sucking on the side of his neck and pressing my hips against his groin with an evil internal smile. _This is more how I expected angel's to behave, easy but stubborn in bed._ I chuckled at my own thoughts, which was not unnoticed by the blushing angel pinned under me. Of course, I didn't exactly give him a chance to comment as I bit down on the base of his neck. His body stiffened under me, some half-attempted comment trying to pass his lips but only came out as a moan. This was more of what I wanted to hear out of him.

I moved away from his neck, leaving an angry red mark in my wake, and moved to his collar bone and gave it the same treatment. Why I suddenly wanted to mark him I had no idea; all I knew was that I loved those delicious moans coming out of his mouth. When I began my treatment on one of his nipples Roxas' body shivered under me. Looking up I saw his eyes were mostly closed, breaths coming out in soft pants when I stopped. At seeing those light pink lips parted ever so slightly some primal instinct just snapped inside of me. Maybe this was why demons and angels weren't supposed to meet alone? It sure as hell would make more sense than the reason we were given. I bit down a little hard on the nipple that was my new target, suddenly getting a much louder moan and a half moaned version of my name. For a second I thought of piercing it with my fangs, marking his body even after the other evidence of my plans faded. I didn't just want to mark him, I wanted to ruin him and make him mine. I wanted to own him.

_When did I suddenly turn so damn possessive?_ My thoughts growled at myself, but I was too focused on positioning my fangs over the center parts of his nipple, which was now hard in my mouth. At feeling my teeth Blondie's body squirmed; leading me to pin his hips down more securely. I tilted my head up to smile up to him, his eyes watching me as I bit down quickly into the sensitive skin.

I couldn't tell if his cry was of pain or pleasure; I was too busy tasting the blood that had entered my mouth. Small amount or not, it was still sort of cool to the taste but burned my mouth and only further excited me. I expected him to yell, not moan; but moan he did when I moved my teeth away from the newly pierced nub. I'd have to get him a ring or something after piercing it properly. But this would be decided later._ There, you're forever mine Blondie._ I moved myself down to his stomach, licking his navel and smiling as he squirmed more.

"Eager Roxy?" My words were quiet, so it was likely he didn't hear me. Still, I had to say it. I started removing his pants, earning more than a few moans as I teased the quickly growing bulge in his pants. His jeans were quickly torn off his body like the rest of his clothes, shoes and even his socks following before I allowed myself to look him over. His thin pale body shivered under my gaze, a thin sheet of sweat forming on his forehead and chest. My attention, however, was focused more on the ever hardening dick that seemed to be begging for my touch. He wasn't in the condition I wanted though…I'd have to change that. I licked down from his navel to his hip, purposely teasing him with my position by staring up to him while I gave the skin over his hips the same treatment I did his neck.

After licking and nipping at his hip, I sat up, climbing over him to grab the near empty tube of cherry scented lube. _Ironic that's the flavor I have with him._ I chuckled, pouring a nice amount over my fingers and throwing the tube to the side. His legs gave me no resistance as I moved them apart. This allowed me to get comfortable between them so I could hurry up and fuck him. His body tensed as the tip of my finger brushed against his entrance. I was guessing from his reactions and previous resistance that he was a virgin. Still, I probably should ask.

"Hey Roxy, I know this may be a stupid question, but answer it anyway. Have you ever had sex with anyone?" Of course he blushed; I'd be shocked if he didn't. He looked to me with those half lidded eyes, shaking his head as he bit his bottom lip. "Perfect." I said this mostly to myself as I smiled. With this answer I used my unlubbed hand to stroke his dick. This resulted in wonderful sounding moans from the angel as I stealthfully slipped the tip of my finger passed the tense ring of muscle. Roxas made a small squeak of discomfort, but I only sped my hands motions to help distract him.

"I'm going to need you to relax, okay Blondie." He shook his head furiously, the bright red blush never fading for a second.

"N-no…." This was the only clear thing I've heard pass his lips besides the moans. I tilted my head.

"Do you _want_ this to hurt?" Still he shook his head. _I can't hear your thoughts shake in there Blondie._

"W-we shouldn't b-be d-d-doing this!" He cried in protest, but it was too filled with his moans to be convincing. _Damn angels and their fucking conscious. Why can't he just let go and enjoy this? This wouldn't be tainting him, I'd be saving him. A guy like this would be so much happier without this guilty conscious. _ With these thoughts a smile stretched over my lips. It wasn't about my own pride of taking down an angel, or my lust for his pure, untouched body. As reversed as the rolls were, I was saving _him._

"You won't regret it Roxy. It may be scary for you now, but soon you'll see after this you'll be much better off." I assured him, slowly moving my finger in and out of him until his body relaxed into the touch. My tail swayed slowly behind me as I focused on the task at hand.

I knew he probably wouldn't handle the other two fingers as nicely as the first, so I had to think of a new way to distract him. Okay, it wasn't so much as a new way, just new for him. While continuing to please Blondie with my hands I shifted the rest of my body to its previous position. I breathed over his straining cock, moving my hand away to hold myself up easily. As soon as he looked to me and whimpered I winked, taking half the length into my mouth and gave a hard suck. The poor boy nearly came undone with just this little motion. _Oh, if you like that Roxy, you haven't seen anything yet._ I wanted to say out loud, but had to actually pay attention to the amount of pleasure I was giving him. I didn't want him coming _too_ soon. So as I sucked ever so lightly on the oversensitive organ, I moved the second of the lubed fingers just outside the tight opening. His body tensed with his wince as I pushed this finger in, but a couple harder sucks later and I managed to turn the pain to just mild discomfort. This was one of the more annoying parts, having to be careful with a virgin's body. Well, I didn't _have_ to, but I sure as hell know Roxas would appreciate it if I did. Moving the two digits in a siccoring motion I slowly stretched muscles and kept Roxas moaning with my mouth. Slipping the third finger into him proved to make his entire body tense and tighten around my fingers with a killer grip. This fact went straight to my dick, which I wished so bad would be the thing being squeezed right now. I groaned around the cock in my mouth, sucking eagerly on the leaking organ until Roxas stopped wincing and his moans returned. Shifting back a little and letting him free of my mouth with a soft wet 'pop', I licked up the underside of his erection and teased the slit with the tip of my tongue. A long, loud, and desperate moan passed his lips, turning to a needy whimper as I sat up and pulled my fingers out of him.

"A-Axel?" He panted, a low growl echoing in my throat as I jumped backwards off the bed to strip myself of the annoying, and oh so confining, clothing. Once this task was done, I pounced his still laying form. Roxas looked up to me with clouded eyes that _had_ to be trying to seduce me.

"Remember what I said about staying relaxed?" He nodded, no longer seeming to want to resist this. "Good, cause now is when you need to do that the most." I warned, my voice still sounding more feral than I normally let it. He shivered under me while I worked on positioning myself just outside of the stretched hole. His blush brightened on his cheeks when he felt me, I hadn't given him the time to look. I knew I was on the larger side in this department, and I was damn proud about it.

I gave him a look of warning, possibly the last I'll be able to give, before thrusting into him with one swift, smooth motion. His scream of pain pierced my ears, but it didn't affect me nearly as much as how tightly his body was gripping my cock. I loved it. I don't know how I stopped from slamming into him to satisfy this primal need that I was so well known for. It may have just been because of _who_ I was fucking this time. A part of me wanted to savor his body, knowing there was a possibility I would never get this chance again. It was this small bit of selfishness that allowed me to give Roxas a moment to breathe. I watched over him as the pain slowly faded from his face, and all this time I couldn't stop smiling. His eyes, watering and trembling, looked to mine, and I could have sworn I heard a whimper. It may have been my imagination, but it was good enough for me to start a fast pace of thrusts into his tight body. I may have been a bit impatient, but damn it he started it! His face twisted to one of pain at my sudden movements, but I couldn't stop. The part of me that could have stopped myself had snapped the moment I thought he may have whimpered. I at least had enough control to mess with him, wrapping me hand around his cock and gave a few good strokes. His moans returned and graced my ears, allowing me the satisfaction of increasing my movements to something we could both enjoy thoroughly. I settled my unoccupied hand next to his should so I could hold myself up.

For a few minutes all I could do as I thrust into his tight little hole was stare into his eyes. They just sparkled at me and drawing me into their….blueness! I know I was making up words now. What else was expected when most of my blood was in my dick? The sudden tightening around said organ and the loud moan alerted me that I had found his prostate. The only reason I hadn't found it earlier was that I didn't want to risk him coming that early. I mean, virgins were sensitive enough as it was, now give me one and see how long they last if I really want to try. No, I wanted to make him enjoy it so much he couldn't think of anything else but me and what I did to him. I'd rather those thoughts be pleasant ones, but either way he'd be thinking of me. I'd have tainted at least his mind and body.

After a few rather hard thrusts he screamed, voice begging me without words to confirm of what. I just jumped to the most logical solution at this point and assumed Roxas was just enjoying himself. Remembering my original idea, I growled and slowed my thrusts to a slow, unsatisfying rhythm. If I hadn't been so determined to corrupt him I wouldn't have had the will to do this, but the temptation to taint an angel was too much.

_Not just an angel, __**this**__ angel. He deserves a world of pleasure and joy instead of one of self-denial._ With this thought echoing in my head, I smiled down to Roxas when he whimpered.

"Sorry Roxas, it wouldn't be right if there wasn't more in this for me." I smirked down at his clearly confused expression. Poor thing couldn't even speak it seemed. All that passed Roxas' lips were desperate whimpers and quiet moans and I couldn't wait until I could make him scream again. _But I have to wait_. I held his hips down with my free hand, the other holding a tight grip on his dick as I stilled my thrusts. His reaction was instant. As I blocked any more means of pleasure from him he glared at me with eyes so fitting to the demon he should have been.

"Axel…." He whined, trying to fight against my hold on his hips.

"Roxas, look at me." As if on reflex he obeyed, clouded and intense blue eyes meeting mine dead on. Unfortunately, just as quickly as he looked at me, he looked away. That just wouldn't do. So, I decided on a different route and started thrusting again. Within seconds he was moaning for me again, muscles clenching down as if to prevent me from stopping again. _He sure knows how to seduce a man, even if he doesn't know it._ I normally would have laughed at the paradox, but now wasn't the time.

I set a slow, steady pace to keep him distracted, figuring it'd be the best way to keep his attention on me. I nearly moaned at the feeling of the tight muscles contracting around my dick, but now was not the time damn it!

"Do you really think someone like you can be happy living how you are?" Okay, living wasn't the right word, but his eyes did flicker to me as I spoke. "A person like you, unfortunate as it is, can't pretend to be innocent. You've proven that tonight and you're proving it now." I slowly moved my hand up and down his cock again to further prove my point.

"Y-y-your point?" Oh, he can still speak can he?

"My point is, why not submit to me? You'll find your existence much easier and filled with the pleasure you deserve." I gave my offer with a will-breaking seductive tone that Roxas seemed to respond immediately too. A soft whimper passed those delicious pale lips with his moans, my hand never stopping its work.

"You shouldn't have to hold back how you really are, no matter what any 'God' has to say about it. You can't help how you are, so why deny it? " I leaned down close to his neck, licking up the side until I stopped next to his ear. "Make everything easier, just say my name." I know, right now I probably sounded more like a devil rather than a demon. Then again, weren't they either the same in one way or another? I simply wished for Roxas' happiness. _And his body completely under my control, but that comes later and with a little training. _He shook his head at my words, but I think we both knew that he wouldn't last long.

Without giving him a chance to say anything else, I restarted the rough, fast thrusts I had originally attacked him with. I know I was being mean to him, but if his screams told me anything, he liked it. His body tightened around me rhythmically, causing a soft grunt to pass my lips against my will. I couldn't stop staring at him, but I would at least control my own noises. Biting down sharply on my own lip, I took out the small bit of frustration at myself on Roxas' body. This lead to a hard thrust against poor blondie's prostate and the scream that followed echoed in the dark room. In his scream I could almost hear my name, a sense of deep satisfaction filling my chest. I leaned forward again, biting his earlobe and licking it after.

"That's right _Roxy_, pick me over your precious 'God'." I emphasized my nickname for him in a seductive whisper, feeling him shudder against me as those pretty eyes closed. Bright pink spread over his cheeks, staining the pale skin and making him look so damn taintable. Moving from his ear, I sped the hand that was stroking his dick and hovering my lips just an inch above his. I knew he was getting close, judging by the amount of precome dirtying my hand. But I wouldn't let him come just yet, what would be the point of that? To prove I wouldn't let this be an easy decision for him, I gripped his cock firmly in my hand, not stopping my hips movements over course. Roxas reacted instantly, whining loudly with his screams and bucking his hips up towards my hand.

"Now now Roxas, I'm not going to be _that_ nice until you choose." I panted, the feel of his body starting to get the best of me. Roxas squirmed under my hold, not much mind you, but he was still trying to increase his pleasure the best he could. I could only imagine what he'd be like when I got to work on him more, knowing what he'd pick at this point already. He was too driven by what I could do to him to choose anything else but me. Still, I had to hear it. I had to hear him give up his loyalty, or whatever it was, to this 'God' for me.

His back arched sharply as I firmly hit his prostate, knowing the pleasure was possibly going to drive the stubborn blond insane before he could answer. Of course, Roxy seemed so full of surprises. Just when I was considering letting him come this once and just keep fucking him, his eyes opened and stared right into mine. The look he was giving me held both fury and desperation and I swear if I hadn't already been hilt deep inside of him I would have within seconds. I knew what he was going to say, but it still wasn't the same until it passed those perfect pink lips.

"A-Axel….." His voice trembled, possibly from fear or even pleasure but I didn't care. I just loved how desperate and needy he sounded when he moaned my name.

"That's a good boy." I kissed those trembling lips, releasing his cock from my grip and lightly teased the dripping tip as I stroked it. Even this little change drove Roxas crazy and brought him closer to the edge. With another hard thrust I felt his legs wrap around my hips, his insides drawing me in deeper. There was a strange, overwhelming sense of pride as I obliged his body's request, maybe because of what I had just gotten him to do.

I pulled him closer by his hips, keeping my thrusts hard and targeted. Seconds later muscles clamped down around me, his come covering our stomachs. It sort of burned, but it only thrilled me more as I came inside of him. Roxas' blush brightened when he felt me fill him, and while I didn't pull out I did give him a moment to breathe.

Leaning forward so our foreheads were touching, I saw the corner of my wings touch his. In a slow moment the blinding white feathers faded to a dull grey. This….surprised me, to say the least, enough that I looked up towards his halo. Even it was fading in its brightness. _So…is this what happens when you corrupt an angel? Maybe I'll actually be able to look at his wings now without going blind._ On a sudden thought, I brought my hand up from his cock, tasting him with a devilous smile. I knew he was watching me from how red his face suddenly got, but I couldn't, and wouldn't, stop. He defiantly had a unique taste, one that both burned and froze against my tongue. This all just made me want to take him again.

"Axel…..that's gross." He mumbled, but he sounded far from disgusted. I don't care what he said though, his taste was like the sweetest of syrups, to a point it was maybe even a little bitter.

"Try it some time, you may like it."

"No way." He chuckled, some of his drunkenness still showing.

"Well, you have plenty of time to change your mind."

"Huh?" He tried sitting up, but my body was blocking his from getting far.

"We went over this, you gave into me, a demon. "I smirked, showing my fangs. "You're all mine now Roxy." He didn't seem to understand for a moment, and just as I was about to remind him he seemed to do it himself.

"Fuck…."

"We just did, but I'd be happy to indulge you if you insist." I laughed at the furious expression I got from him.

"This is not the time to joke around! What the hell do I tell my siblings? How exactly do you think I can explain myself?" I could tell, thanks to his yelling, he was actually mad about me tainting him, but I have yet to hear a complaint on my fucking him.

"Tell them the truth. You weren't happen lying about yourself, now you don't have to. If they're siblings worth having they'll get it. It's not like you can never see each other again." I sighed, hating to have to play the good guy while I was already up someone's ass. But I doubted Roxas would be in the mood again until after we had this settled.

"And how do I explain letting a _demon_ fuck me?"

"Like you could say no to this."

"I did, several times."

"Saying no while moaning doesn't count. I couldn't take you seriously when you were saying it like that." _Like I would have anyway_. I added internally, but he didn't need to know that.

"But….I like my wings!"

"They're still there aren't they? Though they are a bit grey now." I pointed out, stroking the soft feathers. His body suddenly went rigid, a soft gasp not escaping my ears. "And sensitive I'd say."

"S-shut up!" He blushed, looking like he was thinking of punching me or something.

"Why should I? It's cute how sensitive they are."

"I'm not cute you bastard!" He growled, only making me love him more. _Wait…WHAT? Ah fuck it, maybe I do like the little blond that way, so what? He certainly fits my tastes, and hopefully my needs. _ I smiled at the thought, moving my hips just a little to see. Considering how deep I was inside him, he moaned. Sure I was instantly glared at , but I still had what I needed to know.

"But you _are_ sexy. And since you fell to me, I guess you can say I'm your boyfriend now, in human terms."

"Don't I even have a chance to agree or not! You got me drunk and took advantage of me!"

"In that order, no you don't since it's already done, yes I did get you drunk, and I did take advantage of you. But consider this, did you enjoy it?" The sudden question seemed to defuse his anger, if for the moment.

"I guess…."

"Were you happy during?"

"….yeah…." He started blushing again.

"Have you ever felt like that pretending you were a good little boy?"

"…your point?" I smiled, victory was already mine.

"Simple my dear Roxas, I have just made you feel better and happier than you have before. Does it really matter if I made you fall or not when you can be happy with me?" For a moment he looked stumped, then angry, then flustered, and finally, after two minutes, he sighed in defeat.

"You're a real ass, you know that right?"

"Yep, now, may I continue?" He nodded, still looking a little mad, which I decided to solve with a compromise. "How about I let you top this time, in a matter of speaking?"

"Huh? What do you mea-AHH!" Before he could finish his question I pulled him back by his hips. Letting my back hit the bed and pulling Roxas so he was straddling my hips, I smiled up to him.

"This is what I mean."

"But…..how do I-"His eagerness for this was both cute and obvious, if his growing arousal said anything, but I did feel the need to explain if this was going to get anywhere.

"Put your hands on my chest or shoulders, whichever is more comfortable to keep yourself up. Then you use your knees to lift yourself up and let gravity do the rest. After that, move whatever is most pleasant for you."

"But….what about-"

"I'll enjoy it no matter what, trust me on that." I winked to him and instantly his face lit up with a bright blush.

"Pervert…"

"Of course. But I'm the pervert who you love."

"Don't push it fire crotch, I never said I loved you."

"You just did."

"Shut it!" As if it was some way to defy me, he lifted his hips. Possibly shocked by the pleasure, he let himself fall, moaning in the process and nearly getting me to moan. The devilous smile never faded from my lips as Roxas curiously started repeating the motions. His moans once again filled the room along with my half repressed ones. Maybe hearing me made him feel like he had some bit of control, and for the moment I was willing to give him that if he kept that expression.

Within minutes of him first moving his expression had turned from stubborn and defiant to lustful and…happy. The last was hard to see, but the thin smile hiding in his moans was there and my trained eyes caught it when it first showed. He was defiantly enjoying this, which made me happy for some reason. I was the source of his happiness, and without me having smacked his thoughts around, he'd likely be back to lying about himself as soon as he left. I couldn't have that. But I had to make sure of something. I had to know it was me he liked, not just the sex. And I had to settle this before the unpleasant warmth in my chest settled to something even someone like me could recognize. Yes, I may have accidentally fallen for this angel, but I still had my reputation to look after. If I had managed to both make him fall and get him to fall for me, I'd call it a triple A-fucking-plus for the day.

Somehow my bloodless brain decided a way to see what was on Roxas' mind, and it seemed like a good idea to me. Stealthfully bracing myself with my arms, I let my hips buck up into the eager blond just as he came down onto to me.

"AXEL!" His scream was instant, and it gave me all the information I needed.

"You know, if you keep screaming my name like that, you'll give the impression you're in this for me." Even in the middle of sex I could still give a smart ass comment, one of my many talents. His blush brightened, and while his mouth moved as if trying to say some comeback or another, all that came out of his mouth was a line of screams. I ended up watching his mouth now, knowing he was now fighting saying my name but he couldn't hide that lustful smile from me when he wasn't screaming.

The next couple minutes quickly got a few moans out of me. Every time Roxas would shift upwards his body would clench around me as if it didn't want to let me go, and every time he fell he would moan and assault my ears with his voice. In order to keep him moving I slipped my hand between us and started stroking his cock which was leaking precome over his stomach. Another loud scream came from the blond, tightening around me so much I knew I wouldn't last too much longer if he kept up like this, but he'd come first. One of his hands moved from my chest, falling to my tail, which was still flicking to my side, and started stroking it in a motion like it was jacking it off. I couldn't suppress the shudder that went through my body as a louder than allowed moan spilled from my lips. Damn him. It may have been fair since I found out his wings were sensitive, but I didn't mean for him to find out the same went for my tail just yet! I decided to speed my hand's strokes, thumbing over the tip and making him squirm. I could feel my orgasm approaching faster than normal thanks to Roxas' discovery, but I knew somewhere deep in my mind it both made sense and wouldn't matter. With how tight Roxas was right now I knew he'd come first. With my hand stroking the slick organ Roxas only lasted maybe another minute or two, coming over our stomachs and collapsing on top of me after he shivered with my coming inside of him.

_Seems he's a bit tired now. Cute._ I smiled, ruffling up his hair before tilting his chin up and kissing his lips.

"A-Axel?"

"What do you say to a nap Roxy? I can understand why you'd be tired now."

"You won't try anything while I'm sleeping?"

"Not tonight." I chuckled, getting smacked upside the head by the feisty angel.

"Pervert."

"You love it."

"Maybe….but….I guess I have no choice but to love _you_ more." I felt myself almost blush, having not expected him to say the L word. But….I couldn't deny the fact my chest felt like it wanted to explode just now. Maybe this is what a demon feels when it comes to love, but if it meant I could keep Roxas, I think I could be happy with it.

"Nice to hear you say so, but I must warn you, if you don't want me sleeping with other people, you best get some better endurance." I warned, I _was_ Lust after all.

"You don't worry about that fire crotch, I train easy."

"Looking forward to it Roxas." I winked, pushing him down and pulling him out of his body. From the corner of my eye I saw my come leaking out of his, now nicely fucked, hole. I couldn't help but smile.

"Axel….I know it's probably a stupid question with what you are, but what I am can't help but ask. Do you love me?"

"If I didn't I'd have kicked you out after the first time. I told you, I sort of own you now."

"I….don't think this bothers me anymore." He smiled a full on, bright, heart melting smile before lightly pressing his lips against mine.

_He's adorable._ I thought to myself as I returned the kiss with more heat than necessary, but I wasn't hearing any complaints.

"You sure you don't mind following me to hell?" _Not like he could get away from me._

"As long as you're there, I don't care where we go."

"Why Roxas, if I didn't know better I'd say you've suddenly gone soft on me." I laughed at the double meaning. Luckily, Roxas caught both of them and swiftly slapped me. Playfully mind you.

"Only for the moment fire crotch. Ever think there was a price for tainting an angel?" He asked with a more…..devilous smirk. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I suddenly had a bad feeling about that smirk, remembering how Roxas had been _before_ I tainted him. If he has nothing to lose or worry about….then….how will he end up? _Fun if the look in his eyes says anything._ The happy little voice sounded in the back of my head, alerting me to the playful gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, but I know it's worth it if that angel is you."

"You sure you're a demon?" He chuckled, kissing me lightly on the lips and expressing the softer side of his emotions to me. There wasn't any doubt, not anymore. He was happy, and he was happy with me. I call this a good day.

"About as much as you're not an angel." I answered while reaching a hand up and stroking a single light grey feather. He shivered over me, rolling off my stomach after a moment. "You should get to that nap though, before I change my mind on not sexing you up again."

"I'm still only half believing that." He laughed softly, rolling onto his side and facing me. It was basically an offer to join him, and I couldn't resist those pretty blue eyes. _Clearly._

I rolled onto my side as well, using my wings to cover his like I was protecting him. Before his eyes fluttered closed I gave him one more little kiss, pecking his forehead after.

"You'll still be here in the morning?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course, waiting for you so I can tell Demyx and Zexion I can stop going to bars looking for ass every night." We both laughed quietly, and soon after he started drifting to sleep. After a bit though…I couldn't help feeling the need to ask him something.

"Hey Roxy?"

"Whaaaaaaat?" He whined. Whoops, guess he may have been almost asleep. Too late now.

"What do you think about taking me to heaven and getting the rest of the angels drunk? I mean, surely if they have fun too, they can't judge." I smiled to the sheer amount of disbelief that flashed across Roxas' eyes as they popped open for a second. With a heavy sigh they closed again, his arms curling against his chest as he moved closer to me.

"I think you need to go to sleep too before you think of any more ideas that may not go so well for you."

"_I_ think it could work."

"It won't. Now go to bed you crazy lovable nympho."

"Awww, I'm lovable." I smiled, ruffling his hair lightly so as not to disturb him.

"Of course you are, I love you."

"And I love you too, my little fallen angel." Within minutes of silence he was out like a light, but instead of following as he so kindly suggested, I watched him sleep. He was mine, no one else could have him. He already gave up his god for me, and not even the rest of all the angels could undo what I have done. He loves me. I smiled at the reactions we'd both get from our respective groups.

_Xemnas is going to be soooo pissed with me._


End file.
